Yule ball et cours de danse
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandez comment c'était passé le cours de danse des Serpentards en vu du bal de Noël ? Et bah moi si. Imaginez Severus Snape apprendre la valse à ses élèves et savourez... OS


Bonjour, bonjour ! Cet OS est le résultat d'un délire avec ma meilleur amie sur la page facebook "my life as a backgroud slytherin" qui est juste énorme :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou à aller faire un tour du côté de mes autres fics!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Yule Ball et cours de danse**

Le tournoi des trois sorciers occupait tous les esprits à Poudlard cette année-là, élèves et professeurs. Les quatre candidats étaient observés par tous, dans l'espoir d'acquérir un maigre indice sur le gagnant de cette coupe légendaire. Mais qui dit tournoi des trois sorciers, dit trois prétendants, plus Potter – il est toujours là lui –, trois épreuves, et un bal. Le bal de Yule, aussi appelé bal de Noël.

Le bal de Yule approchait à grand pas, Poudlard se drapait dans une frénésie hivernale et magique. La semaine précédente, la professeure McGonagall avait enseigné aux élèves de Gryffondors la valse pour leur permettre d'effectuer la danse obligatoire lors du prochain bal. Des rumeurs avaient fait le tour du château sur le malheureux Weasley qui avait dû poser sa main sur la taille, la _taille_ de McGonagall, et avaient régalé les oreilles des Serpentards. Mais tous dans cette maison se demandait comment allait se passer leur cours de danse avec le professeur Snape. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient imaginer le Sinistre professeur valser.

Et pourtant. Le jour fatidique arriva et tous les Serpentards s'installèrent sur les estrades installées dans la grande salle pour l'occasion, observant Severus Snape, leur directeur de maison rentrer dans la salle en faisant virevolter ses robes de sorcier noires. Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, foudroyant les élèves du regard.

\- Je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici, commença-t-il d'une voix froide.

La totalité de la salle acquiesça en silence.

\- C'est notre _adoré_ directeur qui a tenu que je sois celui qui vous apprenne l'art subtil de la danse. Poursuivit-il.

Draco et quelques autres ricanèrent à l'évocation de Dumbledore, Snape les fit taire d'un regard.

\- Par ailleurs, il est fortement regrettable qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ai été qualifié pour le tournoi, il foudroya les septièmes années du regard qui se tapirent dans un coin. Vous devrez cependant savoir un minimum de pas de danse pour effectuer la danse obligatoire sans ridiculiser votre maison plus que ce n'est déjà le cas. Mettez-vous par deux.

\- Mais professeur, intervint Draco, ne devons-nous pas avoir une démonstration ?

\- Si vous insister tant pour être mon cavalier, venez donc Mr Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy prit une jolie teinte verte pomme et fut pousser avec crainte par Crabbe et Goyle pour qu'il s'approche de leur professeur, ne voulant pas être sa prochaine victime. Le blond avança presque à reculons vers son parrain, mortifié. Quand apprendrait-il à fermer sa délicate bouche d'aristocrate ? Très, très vite. Quand il se retrouva face à Snape, il crut le voir sourire, ce genre de sourire que vous fait votre grand frère après que vous lui ayez fait votre blague du premier avril le cinq janvier en remplissant ses draps de Scrout à pétards.

\- Veuillez poser votre main sur ma taille, Mr Malfoy. Lâcha-t-il, très fier de lui, espérant juste que Lucius ne soit pas trop tatillons sur le sujet, de toute manière il avait de quoi le faire chanter comme un merle.

\- P-pardon ? s'étouffa Draco en devenant rouge comme un Weasley. Comment était-il censé savoir où se trouvait sa taille sous les couches de robe noire, à condition qu'il y en avait une…

\- Ma _taille_ , Mr Malfoy, je ne pense pas que vous aillez besoins d'une planche anatomique pour la trouver.

Quelques élèves ricanèrent au fond de la salle, voir leur drama-queen de Prince dans cette position les ravissait, tout du moins les septièmes années. L'épisode du furet leur restait très, très bien en mémoire. C'est qu'il avait le pelage soyeux le petit Draco.

Il posa sa main au hasard sur le flanc du professeur, professeur qui ne manqua pas le plaisir de lui faire remonter sa main en glissant :

\- J'ai dit ma taille, Mr Malfoy, peut-être avez-vous besoin d'un dessin finalement.

Draco vira encore plus rougeâtre que sa peau lui permettait, ravissant son parrain. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le petit prince descendait de son piédestal, c'était savoureux. Snape continua la leçon en faisant valser Draco. En effet, le jeune homme savait parfaitement danser depuis ses dix ans. Snape prenait plaisir à changer de rythme régulièrement pour le faire s'embrouiller.

Soudain, Snape entraina Draco dans un rock vintage. Deux pas en avant, deux pas en arrière et on fait tourner sa cavalière. Oui vous avez bien lu. Snape fait tourner son cavalier comme une toupie, avant de le balancer en arrière. Le blond cru qu'il allait mourir, de honte ou du tournis, je ne sais pas. Il ne s'était pas senti dans cet état là depuis un certain épisode traumatique comportant un furet et le pantalon de Goyle. Décidément cette année était maudite.

\- E-était-ce obligatoire, professeur ? bredouilla Draco.

\- Si vous ne souhaitez pas faire passer Serpentard pour une maison de coincé, alors oui, Mr Malfoy, c'est obligatoire. Mettez-vous maintenant par deux, êtes-vous satisfait de la démonstration, Mr Malfoy ?

Il hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner dans l'espoir d'attraper Pansy avant Blaise mais la voix de son parrain retentit dans son dos.

\- Je peux savoir où vous aller, Mr Malfoy ? Je ne pense pas vous avoir dit de partir. Vous vous entrainerez avec moi, remettez votre main sur ma taille maintenant. Allez, un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois.

oOOoOOo

Dans un jolie Manoir.

\- Ah ah ah, décidément Severus, j'ai eu raison de faire de toi le parrain de mon fils. Hurla de rire le grand Lucius Malfoy à l'énoncé des dernières frasques de son rejeton au cours de danse.

\- C'est avec plaisir, Lucius, que j'occupe ce rôle. Répondit le professeur, hilare, intérieurement.


End file.
